Ein Slytherin in Rot
by heldin-delta
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy ist überall. Vor allem in Albus' Gedanken. Und allmählich nervt es... Two-Shot. Dämliche Zusammenfassung, leider fiel mir nichts Besseres ein. Mein erster Versuch an SM/AP.
1. Chapter 1

„Schon gehört? Malfoy ist jetzt auch Quidditch-Captain!"

Al seufzte leise und hob den Blick, direkt in das aufgeregte Gesicht seiner Cousine sehend.

„Und?" fragte er wenig beeindruckt, woraufhin sie leicht schnaubte.

„Damit ist er sowohl Prefekt als auch Quidditch-Captain, und, wenn ich dich erinnern darf, damit auf dem gleichen Level wie du! Und das, obwohl das seit 1873 niemand mehr auf Hogwarts geschafft hat, nicht mal dein Dad!"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah wieder auf sein Blatt. „Super", meinte er sarkastisch, „ich werde sofort einen Club für uns gründen, in dem wir uns dann in unserer Glorie sonnen können."

Sie versetzte ihm einen unsanften Stoß , und er sah stirnrunzelnd wieder auf. „Ich will damit nur sagen, dass jetzt der Hype um dich wohl endlich abnimmt. Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?"

Er antwortete nicht sondern schob bloß ihre Hand von sich und kuschelte sich tiefer in seinen Sessel. Der „Hype", von dem sie sprach, nahm schon lange ab, nur schien dies niemande außer ihm aufzufallen.

Zu Beginn seiner Schulzeit war es eine Tortur gewesen – jeder hatte in ihm nur das Abbild seines Vaters gesehen, wie ein kleines Abziehbildchen des Retters der magischen Welt, und ähnliche Heldentaten erwartet, wenn auch in nicht ganz so dramatischem Ausmaß wie der Vernichtung eines fast allmächtigen Dunklen Zauberers. Er hatte sich angestrengt, einige Erwartungen erfüllt und sogar übertroffen, in anderen völlig enttäuschend versagt, und es war etwas ruhiger um ihn geworden. Es war völlig klar, dass er im zweiten Jahr als Sucher eingesetzt wurde, genauso wie er im fünften Jahr selbstverständlich Prefekt und ein Jahr später Quidditch-Captain wurde. Er war schließlich Harry Potters Sohn, und kaum jemand war von diesen Dingen noch im Geringsten beeindruckt.

Ganz anders war es bei Scorpius Malfoy gewesen. Auch er war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber entgegen Albus' Erfahrungen war dies für den Blonden eher ein Nachteil. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nach Slytherin kam, und es wunderte auch niemanden, welche Manieren und Kleidung der Malfoy-Sproß mit sich herumtrug. Umso erstaunlicher aber war sein unverkennbarer Charme, der allmählich die Vorurteile gegen seinen Vater niederkämpfte. Er erreichte alles, was Al auch erreichte, lächelte dabei ein strahlendes Lächeln, eroberte reihenweise Mädchenherzen und wurde als einziger Schüler seines Jahres jemals besser bewertet als Rose Weasley. Aber sogar sie verzieh ihm, als er sie auf der darauffolgenden Abschlussfeier zum Tanzen aufforderte und erst nach 3 Liedern wieder gehen ließ.

Scorpius Malfoy war ein Alleskönner, und das nervte Al. Noch dazu sah er auf diese schwer zu fassende Weise gut aus, die eigentlich Frauen vorbehalten sein sollte, und brachte ihn daher völlig durcheinander. Wieso sonst würde ihm auffallen, dass rot Scorpius deutlich besser stand als grün, dass Scorpius' Augen in der Sonne glitzerten wie Stücke gefrorenen Himmels und dass sein Lachen, wenn Allan Smith ihm etwas erzählte, eigentlich einen Tacken zu laut für seine erlauchte Erziehung war.

Allan Smith. Wenn es jemanden gab, den er noch mehr verabscheute als Scorpius, dann war es Smith. Es fing schon damit an, dass sie beide denselben Spitznamen hatten, und dieser auch noch in fast lächerlicher Häufigkeit von Scorpius gebraucht wurde, wobei Albus jedes Mal ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Und es hörte wohl damit auf, dass Allan an Scorpius klebte wie Weiß an Reis, und dieser Zustand Albus auf eine sehr verwirrende Art reizte, die er noch nicht richtig entschlüsseln konnte.

Er grummelte leise und ließ seine Feder sinken, allmählich einsehend, dass Rose seine Konzentration durch ihre Information effektiv zerstört hatte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ein wenig rausgehen und frische Luft schnappen, anstatt nochmal seine gesamte Schullaufbahn im Geiste nachzuvollziehen.

Als der nächste durch das Porträtloch hereinstürzte und aufgeregt von Malfoys neuestem Erfolg berichtete, gab er ein unwilliges Knurren von sich und stand auf. Schlimm genug, dass er außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turms ständig davon hörte, wie toll der Blonde doch war – er brauchte das ganze Trara nun wirklich nicht auch noch in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Leise grollend schob er sich durch die Möbelstücke und zwängte sich nach draußen, die Rufe von Ernie Thomas und Lucas Finnigan ignorierend, die ihn zu sich hinüberwinken wollten. Draußen steuerte er schnurstracks den kürzesten Weg zum Quidditch-Feld an, vermutlich aus einer leicht selbstzerstörerischen Laune heraus, wurde jedoch auf dem Weg durch einen lauten Ruf aufgehalten, den er unmöglich mit Nichtachtung strafen konnte.

„Albus", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme nämlich quer über das halbe Schulgelände, und Al war sich ziemlich sicher, dass selbst Professor Longbottom hinten in seinem Gewächshaus nun wusste, dass Al gerade bei Hagrid war, „willst du etwa zu mir?"

Al wandte den Kopf und erspähte den Halbriesen schließlich auf einem Felsen. Verblüffend, aber dort oben fiel nicht einmal er mehr auf – abgesehen von dem knallroten Sonnenbrand auf Hagrids Nase, der fast noch heller schien als die Sonne selbst.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", gab er dann zu, „ich wollte zum Quidditch-Feld."

„Oh", machte Hagrid, die Enttäuschung deutlich in dem kleinen Wörtchen hörbar, „aber du weißt, dass Malfoy da gerade ist?"

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, er habe sich verhört. Erst dann sickerte die Information völlig in sein Bewusstsein. „Was?!"

„Jawoll, er trainiert", bestätigte Hagrid seine vorherige Aussage nochmals nickend, und fügte dann sinnierend an: „Hat viel weniger von seinem Vater als man meinen könnte. Ehrgeiziger. Außerdem so'n bißchen Rebell... Wie dein Opa, James. Großartiger Mann... Der Scorpius, das wird auch mal ein ganz Großer." Er nickte wieder und strahlte Al dabei fröhlich an, der in diesem Moment ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, den Halbriesen und guten Freund der Familie für diese Bemerkung vom Erdball zu hexen.

„Ich muss weiter", murmelte er stattdessen mit knirschenden Zähnen und setzte seinen Weg fort, den irritierten Blicken Hagrids keine weitere Beachtung schenkend. Als das Quidditch-Feld in Sichtweite kam, erkannte er dann schließlich seufzend die Wahrheit in Hagrids Worten – in wilden Zickzack-Bewegungen sauste eine grünberobte Gestalt durch die Luft, auf deren hellblondem Haarschopf sich die Sonne golden spiegelte.

Al verengte seine Augen und trat lautlos näher.

Scorpius Gesicht war vor Konzentration zu einer fast steinern wirkenden Maske geworden, das sonst stets präsente Lächeln verschwunden. Seine hellblauen Augen huschten ruckartig über das Feld, und er verlor leicht die Balance, als er Albus schließlich bemerkte. Dann lächelte er und flog in einem eleganten Bogen auf ihn zu, um kurz vor ihm von seinem Besen zu springen. Er konnte wirklich fliegen, soviel musste Al zu zugeben.

„Potter", begrüßte ihn der Blonde dann, „wolltest du zu mir?" Seine Stimme hatte wie immer diesen schwer zu beschreibenden Tonfall inne, der irgendwo zwischen Charme und Sarkasmus lag und laut Professor Longbottom für Malfoys ganz typisch war, und auch wenn es der gleiche Satz war, mit dem er zuvor von Hagrid begrüßt worden war, so hätte wohl kaum kein größerer Unterschied zwischen den Floskeln liegen können. Al runzelte düster die Stirn.

„Nein", zischte er wahrheitsgemäßg zurück, seufzte dann und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, das ja glücklicherweise keine Form besaß, die er damit durcheinander brachte. Scorpius bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Sondern?" fragte er schließlich, als der Gryffindor keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas anderes zu tun als grummelnd da zu stehen und ihn somit effektiv in seinem Training zu stören.

„Grün steht dir nicht", platzte der Dunkelhaarige dann heraus, und Scorpius sah ihn berechtigter Weise an als habe er den Verstand verloren.

„Geht es dir gut, Potter? Oder bist du kürzlich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Mauer gelaufen?" fragte er leicht gereizt, was Al allerdings nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.

„Rot steht dir viel besser", beharrte er stattdessen und fragte sich dumpf, was bloß in seinem Frühstück gewesen war, dass ihn veranlasste, hier solchen Schwachsinn von sich zu geben. Scorpius rollte entnervt mit den Augen, ehe sich ein durch und durch slytherinhaftes Lächeln auf seine Züge legte. Al wurde unwillkürlich warm.

„Dann könnte ich aber nicht mehr deine Augenfarbe tragen, Al", singsangte der Blonde dann, und Al durchlief ein kleiner Schauer, als der Andere so unerwartet seinen Spitznamen nutzte.

Manchmal hasste er den Slytherin schier für seine Undurchschaubarkeit.

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal", erwiderte er giftig, erfolglos gegen das in seine Wangen schießende Blut ankämpfend.

„Mir nicht", meinte Scorpius in einem unpassend vieldeutigen Ton, „aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist..." Er streifte nonchalant seine Handschuhe ab, dann seine Ellenbogenschoner und öffnete dann mit fast perverser Ruhe seine Quidditch-Robe. Al gab ein kleines, kieksendes, unglaublich demütigendes Geräusch von sich und erkannte, dass er den Kampf gegen sein Blut wohl verloren hatte, während sich seine Augen schockiert auf der sich entblößenden Haut festsaugten.

Zu seinem Glück – und seiner stillen Enttäuschung – tauchte unter dem Slytheringrün jedoch ein rotes, bedrucktes T-Shirt auf, und Scorpius strich sich in einer Geste zwischen Verfühung und Spott über seinen flachen Bauch. „Allerdings hast du wohl recht, rot sieht tatsächlich besser aus." Er grinste leicht. „Obwohl ja jede Farbe gut an mir aussieht."

Al nickte unwillkürlich, zu sehr durch die Gegenwart des Slytherin gefesselt als überhaupt richtig zu registrieren, was er tat. Die Realisierung kam erst ein paar Sekunden später, und er verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, während er noch um eine Schattierung röter wurde. Merlin, was war nur los mit ihm?! Das hatte er bestimmt nicht von seinem Vater.

„Du nervst, Malfoy", erwiderte er schließlich, woraufhin der Blonde seine Brauen zusammenzog, seine Hand von seinem Oberkörper fiel und das Lächeln von seinen Zügen verschwand. Ärger tauchte in dem Blau seiner Augen auf und färbte es dunkler.

„ICH nerve?! Du bist hier aufgetaucht und hast irgendeinen Schwachsinn über meinen Kleidungsstil gefaselt! Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Potter?!" Ein Windstoß fuhr durch seine kurzen Haare und zerzauste sie leicht, sodass die gegelten Strähnen noch etwas mehr abstanden. Ärger und Aufregung hatten seine Wangen leicht rot gefärbt und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich, während die Sonnenstrahlen ihm weiterhin einen goldenen Schimmer verliehen. Er sah aus wie eine überaus anziehende Mischung aus wütendem Dämon und einem Rachegott, und Albus musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, hierher zu kommen?

„Wenn ich das wüsste", antwortete er irgendwann von sich selbst und der Situation frustriert und sah zur Seite, um bloß nicht länger direkt in diese Augen sehen zu müssen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er dann plötzlich den Schnatz auf sich zu fliegen, und seine Rechte schoss nach vorn, ehe er überhaupt registrierte, was er tat. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten leicht Scorpius' Wange, der jedoch nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, sondern nur den gefangenen Ball, dessen Flügel zwischen Als Fingern hervorlugten, mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick bedachte.

„Immer noch besser als ich, was?" fragte er leise, griff dann nach Als Hand und befreite den Schnatz, ehe er ihn sanft mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und der Ball gehorsam seine Flügel einfaltete. Der Gryffindor ballte die Hand, die Scorpius so eben berührt hatte, und fragte sich dumpf, wie lange er wohl das Gefühl seiner Finger auf sich fühlen würde und warum zur Hölle der kurze Hautkontakt so intensiv prickeln konnte.

„Nein", murmelte er dann, „nie." Er hob den Blick, sah direkt in Scorpius' Augen und hatte das Gefühl, direkt in die Sonne zu sehen.

Der Slytherin hielt seinen Blick, legte den Kopf schief, lächelte und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, seine Handschuhe und Ellenbogenschoner wieder einsammelnd. „Du hättest gut nach Slytherin gepasst", sagte er ruhig, „du bist viel unberechenbarer, als man meint." Er richtete sich auf und lächelte leicht. „Und das meine ich als Kompliment."

Damit griff er nach seinem Besen, drehte sich in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen um und ging.

Al starrte ihm perplex hinterher und bemerkte kaum, wie sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine Züge legte. „Vermutlich nur für einen Malfoy."

XXX

'Unberechenbar' wäre vermutlich nicht unbedingt das erste Wort gewesen, das ihm in den Sinn gekommen wäre, um sich selbst zu beschreiben. 'Loyal' vielleicht. Oder 'ehrlich'. 'Mutig'. 'Kämpferisch'. Irgendetwas in der Art.

Er hielt sich im Allgemeinen sogar eher für ziemlich berechenbar. Nur in der Gegenwart eines gewissen Slytherin begann er, völligen Schwachsinn zu brabbeln und sich zu benehmen, als hätte so eben jemand sein Hirn abgesaugt.

Aber solange er damit nur als 'unberechenbar' galt, und Scorpius das auch noch als Kompliment betitelte, würde er sich nicht beschweren.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das ihm nicht einmal bewusst war, machte er sich mit dem Rest der Gryffindors auf zum Quidditch-Feld, um sich das Spiel Slytherin vs Hufflepuff anzusehen. Die Spieler kamen gerade auf den Platz, als er sich schließlich zwischen Rose und Ernie niederließ. Wie von selbst suchten seine Augen sofort den silberblonden Haarschopf, der so typisch war für den neuen Slytherin-Team-Kapitän, und registrierte mit einem säuerlichen Grollen, dass er bei weitem nicht der Einzige war, der das tat. Er wandte den Kopf ab und konzentrierte sich auf alles Andere, nur nicht den Blonden, während Madame Hooch mit einem kurzen Pfiff das Spiel beginnen ließ.

Es war ein recht kurzes Vergnügen. Hufflepuff hatte keine Chance. Scorpius fing den Snitch in Rekordzeit, und so war das Spiel nach einer knappen halben Stunde und einem Spielstand von 160 zu 10 vorbei. Die schwarz-gelb-berobten Gestalten verließen mit hängenden Köpfen das Feld, während das Team Slytherin ihren neuen Kapitän feierte wie einen Helden.

Als Augen wurden schmal und seine Hände bohrten sich in den Stoff seiner Robe.

Merlin, er konnte diesen Smith wirklich nicht ausstehen.

Seit Scorpius' Füße den Boden berührt hatten, klebte Allan Smith an ihm wie ein altes Kaugummi an einer Gummisohle. Smith war selbst recht passabel geflogen, das gestand Al ihm in echter Sportlermanier völlig zu. Wie es sich für einen guten Schläger gehörte, hatte er brav alle Bälle von Scorpius ferngehalten und zurück in die Reihen der Hufflepuffs gespielt, sodass der Blonde relativ problemlos – wenn auch mit einem Flugmanöver, das für ein Raunen auf den Tribünen gesorgt hatte – punkten konnte. Natürlich hatte es auch nicht geschadet, dass die Slytherinjäger unter ihrem neuen Kapitän mit ungewohnter Schärfte, wenn auch weniger grob vorgingen – eine Spielweise, die man von dem Hause Slytherin nicht gewohnt war und die dadurch umso erfolgversprechender war. Insgesamt war das Spiel der Grungewandten heute einfach ausnehmend gut gewesen, und Hufflepuff war schon von Beginn an chancenlos gewesen. Scorpius war und blieb der aufgehende Stern Slytherin, und das gelöste Gewinnerlächeln, das er glücklich in die Menge warf, brachte einige Mädchen dazu, sehnsuchtsvoll aufzuseufzen.

Eigentlich hätte es seine Pflicht als Gryffindor-Kapitän sein müssen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie er sein Team auf diese unerwartet clever spielenden Slytherins vorbereitete. Er hätte – so wie es sein Bruder ihm seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten ins Ohr blökte, der selbst im Team war und dort als Torwart agierte – versuchen sollen, Schwächen zu finden, um ihre eigenen Stärken darauf aufzubauen. Stattdessen aber starrte er seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten wie betäubt auf das Feld und versuchte in der Masse von Grün auszumachen, wo genau Smith seine Hände hatte, während Ärger in ihm brodelte wie Gift.

„Al! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Er riss sich mühsam von dem Anblick der feiernden Menge los und sah eindlich seinen Bruder an.

„Später, James", sagte er dann knapp, boxte sich durch die Menge und schob sich an allen Leuten vorbei, um dann wie von einer Herde Werwölfe gehetzt ins Schloss zu rennen. An dem nächsten Wasserspender machte er Halt und spritzte sich erstmal ein paar Hände voll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Was war bloß los? Wieso benahm er sich bloß so... irrational?

Stimmen rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er seufzte leise, ehe er hinter einer Säule Deckung suchte. Ihm war wirklich nicht danach, irgendwem zu erklären, wieso er aussah als wäre er gerade durch den See geschwommen um sich dort mit der Krake zu prügeln.

„Wir waren großartig, Scorp! Unbesiegbar!" kam dann die enthusiastische Stimme Allan Smiths, und Al knurrte leise auf, wieder auf unerklärliche Weise wütender als es der Situation angemessen war. Ein tiefes, angenehmes Lachen war Antwort auf Smiths Aussage und wischte einen Großteil von Als Ärger fort. „Warten wir mal auf das Spiel gegen Gryffindor, Al", meinte Scorpius begütigend, „da wird es erst richtig spannend."

Smith schnaubte bloß, und Al drückte sich noch tiefer in seine Nische als er bemerkte, dass die Schritte auf ihn zusteuerten. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen? Gut, Potter hat dich schon mal besiegt. Aber das lag nur an seinem Team. Wir sind besser geworden! Diesmal gewinnen wir!"

Al unterdrückte mit Mühe ein abfälliges „Ts" und hielt dann unwillkürlich die Luft an, als Scorpius und Allan so nah an ihm vorbeigingen, dass er nur die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um den Blonden zu berühren. Dieser trug zu seiner Überraschung ein rotes T-Shirt.

„Unterschätz Albus nicht", hörte er Scorpius dann noch sagen, „bei dem weißt du nie, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."

Al schluckte, während die beiden Slytherins um die nächste Ecke verschwanden. Irrte er sich, oder hatte in der Stimme des Blonden gerade eine gewisse Anerkennung mitgeschwungen?

XXX

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er angeflirtet wurde. Er sah schließlich nicht unbedingt schlecht aus, vor allem in Zeiten, in denen sein Vater wie ein Idol verehrt wurde und als Maß aller Dinge galt. Auf seine etwas linkische Art, soviel war ihm bewusst, besaß er durchaus einen gewissen Reiz, auch wenn er natürlich kaum mit der unwirklichen Schönheit eines Malfoy konkurrieren konnte.

Aber bei Mary Brighton musste er das auch gar nicht.

Die kleine Ravenclaw verfolgte ihn mit einer Energie und Beharrlichkeit, die jedes Rhinozeros vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, und seit sie sich auch noch ihrem Alter und Geschlecht entsprechend entwickelt hatte, legte sie noch dazu eine Aggressivität an den Tag, die Al nur beunruhigen konnte. Er fand Bilder von ihr in seinen Schulbüchern, an seinen Quidditch-Roben und sogar – was sehr an seinen Nerven zerrte – unter seinem Kopfkossen, und die Posen auf diesen Bildern wurden immer eindeutiger, während die Kleidung immer weniger wurde. Al wurde schon jedes Mal blass, wenn er irgendwo die blassrosa gefärbten Umschläge sah, in den Mary ihre Fotos zu verbergen pflegte. Er hatte schon des Öfteren versucht, sie zu verbrennen oder sonst wie zu zerstören, bevor er mit den Brüsten, Schenkeln und Bauchnabel konfrontiert war, aber sie waren mit irgendeinem Zauber versehen, die solch ein Verhalten nicht zuließen.

Mary Brighton würde eine erstklassige Spionin abgeben, aber das tröstete Al nur wenig. Inzwischen hatte sie, da ihre vorherigen Versuche keine Früchte trugen, getreu ihrer ravenclaw'schen Schläue ihre Taktik geändert und verfolgte ihn in Person. Wäre sie männlich gewesen, hätte Al sie längst verprügelt.

Anscheinend war dieser Tag wieder einer der Tage, an denen sich Mary aus der Bibliothek losgerissen hatte um ihm aufzulauern. Er kam gerade vom Quidditch-Training zurück, als er hinter sich plötzlich ihre tipseligen Schritte hörte und ihm ein süßlicher Parfüm-Geruch in die Nase stieg. „Albus?"

Er rannte los, hechtete nach links in den nächstbesten Gang, bog dann nach rechts ab – und befand sich in einer Sackgasse. Nackte Panik überfiel ihn und er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er noch genug Zeit hätte, in einer der Rüstungen zu verschwinden, als links neben ihm plötzlich eine Tür geöffnet wurde und Scorpius Malfoy seinen Kopf herausstreckte. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht, und Als Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.

„Al? Was...", setzte der Blonde an, aber Al legte ihm wortlos eine Hand auf den Mund und schob ihn zurück in die Tür, wo auch immer sie hinführte. Sie fiel schwer hinter ihnen ins Schloß und ließ sie in Dunkelheit zurück.

Scorpius Körper befand sich noch immer vor seinem, und er fühlte dessen Atem sowohl an seiner Hand wie auch an dem sich rasch heben- und senkenden Brustkorb des Anderen. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten eine Haarsträhne des Slytherin, die sich nass an seine Haut schmiegte.

„Ich...", fing Al an und verfluchte sich dann innerlich, weil seine Stimme klang als sei er erst gestern in den Stimmbruch gekommen, „ich brauchte ein Versteck. Mary..."

„Brighton", beendete Scorpius düster und schob Als Hand von seinen Lippen, „mir ist dein kleiner Fan schon aufgefallen, Potter."

Al grollte leise, von dem anklagenden Ton unangenehm berührt. Als ob das seine Schuld wäre. Und als ob Scorpius nicht selbst einen ganzen Club voller williger Mädchen hatte, die nur auf ein Zeichen von ihm warteten.

Der Gedanke hatte nicht die beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, die er sich erhofft hatte.

„Lumos", sagte er leise, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabs leuchtete hell auf. Mit einem Wink beförderte er den Stab in die Mitte des Raumes, sodass er sich endlich umgucken konnte.

Sie waren in einem edel eingerichteten Badezimmer, und der an den Spiegeln hängende Dust wies daraufhin, dass hier erst kürzlich jemand heiß geduscht hatte. Den tropfenden Haarsträhnen und dem Handtuch in seiner Hand nach zu urteilen, war dieser Jemand Scorpius gewesen.

Der viel zu nach vor ihm stand.

„Wenn ich mir wen hätte aussuchen können, hätte ich bestimmt nicht sie gewählt", sagte er dann nach einer Weile, in der er krampfhaft überlegt hatte, ob es wohl sehr feige aussähe, wenn er jetzt zurückweichen würde.

Scorpius lächelte amüsiert und seine Augen schienen dadurch etwas heller zu leuchten als zuvor. Merlin, er war eindeutig viel zu nah. „Und wen würdest du dir sonst aussuchen?"

Al erbleichte und folgte dem inneren Drang, doch noch einen Schritt zurück zu machen. _Dich_, hatte sein Hirn sofort boshaft geflüstert, und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn ziemlich unvorbereitet.

Obwohl – vielleicht hätte er die Zeichen besser deuten sollen. Er war schon recht lange sehr fixiert auf den Blonden und dachte viel zuviel über ihn nach. Andererseits machte ihn das schwul, und er konnte doch eigentlich nicht schwul sein? Was würde sein Bruder sagen? Seine Mutter? Und, oh Merlin, sein Vater? Wie sollte er erklären...

„Al?" unterbrach Scorpius seinen Gedankengang, und sein Blick schnellte wieder zu dem Gesicht des Slytherin hoch, der die Zeit genutzt hatte, um wieder näher zu treten. Al hätte am liebsten frustriert aufgestöhnt – aus der Nähe waren seine Augen noch blauer, die kleinen Zeichen der Weichheit, die angeblich so völlig aus der Art der Malfoys schlugen, noch deutlich, seine Lippen noch verführerischer...

„Ich... äh...", stotterte er unartikuliert und stolperte rückwärts gegen die Tür, hektisch nach dem Türknauf suchend. Irgendwo musste das Ding doch sein, verflucht! Er musste hier raus!

„Ja?" hakte Scorpius nach und trat unbarmherzig wieder auf ihn zu, das Lächeln allmählich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen verkommend. Merlin, in diesem Moment hasste er ihn wirklich für seine Coolness.

Diese Wut war es wohl auch, die ihn etwas von seiner Selbstbeherrschung wieder finden ließ. „Wieso willst du das wissen, Malfoy? Möchtest du denjenigen warnen, auslachen oder selbst verführen, damit ich doof da stehe?"

„Denjenigen?" echote der Blonde fast fröhlich und lupfte eine Augenbraue, „du bist schwul?"

„Nein", antwortete Al automatisch, und das war irgendwie sogar wahr. Außer seinem bösartigen Gegenüber war das männliche Geschlecht wirklich furchtbar uninteressant für ihn, von daher war er wohl eher besessen.

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn leicht kritisch an, wohl schon zu einer Antwort ansetzend, als von draußen das Geräusch von Schritten zu ihnen drang und gleich darauf Marys unverwechselbare Stimme zu hören war. „Al?"

Blitzartig stand Al wieder vor Scorpius und drückte schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Minuten seine Hand auf die Lippen des Anderen, diffus registrierend, dass diese sich unerwartet sanft in der Innenfläche seiner Hand anfühlten.

„Al?" erklang es wieder, und der Gerufene zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Lippen unter seiner Hand schwangen sich zu einem Lächeln auf, und Al hatte eine unerwartet lebensechte Vision davon, wie er dieses Lächeln mit seiner Zungenspitze nachfuhr. Hoffentlich konnte Scorpius keine Okklumentik.

„Al!" schallte es erneut von draußen, und der Gryffindor verzog das Gesicht, „bist du hier irgendwo?"

Scorpius' Schultern bebten, und in dem Dämmerlicht seines Lumos konnte Al seine blauen Augen vergnügt funkeln sehen. Er warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und verstärkte seinen Druck noch etwas. Scorpius wehrte sich nicht, das Lächeln verkam aber zu einem Grinsen und Al konnte deutlich die ebenmäßigen Zähne seines Gegenübers fühlen.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und er fragte sich leise und mit einem Hauch von Frustration, seit wann er bloß _Zähne_ erotisch fand.

„AL!" rief Mary draußen wieder, und Scorpius entfuhr ein kleines belustigtes Schnauben, das glücklicherweise in dem Geräusch verebbender Schritte unterging. Anscheinend wollte sie ihre Jagd andernorts fortsetzen.

Al wollte schon wieder erleichtert aufatmen, als Scorpius plötzlich sein Handgelenk ergriff und seine Hand langsam von seinem Gesicht schob, woraufhin sich sein Atem irgendwie in seiner Lunge festzuhaken schien. „Da ist aber jemand verdammt hartnäckig", meinte Scorpius leise, immer noch lächelnd, und Al hob aufmüpfig sein Kinn.

„Wundert dich das etwa?" fragte er leicht arrogant zurück, und der Slytherin ließ seine Hand los als hätte er sich verbrannt. Die Wärme, die eben noch in seinen Augen stand, verschwand abrupt.

„Pass auf dein Ego auf, Potter, ansonsten ist es bald nicht mehr tragbar", erwiderte er dann, sein Tonfall immer noch freundlich, wenn auch längst nicht mehr so locker und deutlich kühler. „Aber was deine Frage angeht: Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie ist damit sicher nicht allein." Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür und trat heraus, das schwere Holz hinter sich ins Schloß fallen lassend, während Al ihm wie betäubt hinterher sah.

Wenn einer dramatische Abgänge inszenieren konnte, dann war es Scorpius Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sodele, das hier wird wohl ein Two-Shot. Der zweite Teil ist auch nahezu fertig, nur habe ich wieder mal (Überraschung...) ein paar PC-Problemchen, weswegen der Part noch nicht hochladbar ist. Kommt aber! In der Zwischenzeit hoffe ich mal, dass euch das hier gefallen hat!! Review??


	2. Chapter 2

„_Expecto Patronum!"_

Ein silberweiß schimmernder Phönix schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und entlockte der restlichen Klasse ein kollektives „Oh!" Er grinste und begegnete dem Blick Scorpius', und der Phönix verlor etwas an Leuchtkraft, flog aber noch einen Bogen, ehe er sich auflöste.

„Wirklich hervorragend, Potter, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", attestierte ihm Carlson, der VgddK-Professor, „anscheinend liegt es in ihrer Familie, so ein Händchen für den Patronus-Zauber zu besitzen!" Der Lehrer warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. „Und nun stellen Sie sich bitte auf und konzentrieren sich auf Ihre glücklichsten Erinnerungen! Dann rufen Sie nur noch den Spruch – Sie haben es eben gehört, _Expecto Patronum_ – und Ihr Patronus erscheint! Wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn es kein Phönix ist, der Patronus ist bei jedem Zauberer anders!"

Die Schüler verteilten sich wie gewünscht auf den Raum, und schon bald erklang aus Dutzenden Kehlen der bekannte Zauberspruch, und silbrige Gestalten bevölkerten für kurze Momente den Raum.

Einer der Einzigen, der keinen Patronus vor sich hatte, war zu Als Überraschung Scorpius Malfoy. Der blonde Slytherin, dem sonst alles so mühelos zu gelingen schien, brachte nicht einmal ein silbernes Flackern zustande.

Al runzelte die Stirn und trat langsam näher.

„Du musst an etwas Schönes denken", meinte er hilfreich, als auch die nächsten Versuche ins Leere liefen. Scorpius warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Ach was, Potter", gab er trocken zurück, und Al wurde unwillkürlich etwas röter als es ihm lieb war, „das wusste ich auch." Er sah angestrengt wieder auf seine Zauberstab. „Mein Leben ist allerdings nicht so voller himmelhochjauchzender Momente, wie es deins anscheinend ist."

Al schnaubte spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme. „Du hast doch alles", wandte er ein, woraufhin ihm der Blonde einen Blick zuwarf, der ironischer kaum hätte sein können.

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wurde ihm plötzlich warm und seine Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an. „Stell dir doch das vor, was dich glücklich machen würde", krächzte er dann, und Scorpius' Augen bohrten sich fragend in seine.

„Das funktioniert?"

„Bei mir schon", erwiderte er, mit Mühe das Bild verdrängend, das sich hartnäckig vor sein geistiges Auge schieben wollte und das zu diesem Zeitpunkt furchtbar unpassend gewesen wäre.

Scorpius' Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, ehe er konzentriert die Augen schloss und seinen Zauberstab fester fasste. _„Expecto Patronum"_, wisperte er leise, und etwas großes Silbernes schoss aus seinem Stab und fiel zischend auf den Boden.

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte Al lautlos, und einige Mädchen quietschten erschrocken auf.

Vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag eine riesige Schlange, die jetzt drohend den Kopf hob und ein paar Giftzähne aufblitzen ließ, die überaus echt dafür wirkten, dass ein Patronus eigentlich nur gebündelte Magie darstellte.

„Oh", machte Scorpius bloß, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sein Patronus ihm den Kopf zuwandte, „sowas. Wie überaus slytherin von mir. Mein Vater wäre sicherlich entzückt."

Die Schlange löste sich fauchend in Wohlgefallen auf, und die Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf. Der Blonde warf ein paar entschuldigende Lächeln in die Runde, und wie stets beruhigte dieser Anblick die Klasse noch weitaus mehr als alles andere. Manchmal fragte sich Al fast, ob auf diesem Lächeln ein Zauber lag.

„Woran hast du gedacht?" fragte er den Slytherin dann, und Scorpius sah ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an, ehe er lächelte.

„Die Zukunft, wie ich sei gerne hätte", sagte er dann und legte den Kopf schief. „Und du?"

_An dich_, flüsterte sein Hirn wieder, und er schluckte. „Sowas ähnliches."

Scorpius warf ihm einen weiteren dieser merkwürdig durchdringenden Blicke zu, ehe er kellertief seufzte, dann urplötzlich breit lächelte, sanft seinen Zauberstab schwang, „Expecto Patronum" murmelte und die riesige silberne Schlange erneut mit einem satten Plumpsen vor seinen Füßen landete.

Wie zuvor stockte Al auch dieses Mal der Atem, wenn er auch jetzt in der Lage war, die exotische Schönheit des Tieres zu erkennen. Jede Schuppe glänzte wie ein Stück polierten Silbers, und die Augen erinnerten ihn an gefrorenes Eis.

Scorpius warf ihm einen seiner typischen slytherinhaften herausfordernden Blicke zu, und Al grinste leicht, ehe er ebenfalls „Expecto Patronum!" rief und gleich darauf der Phönix erneut durch den Saal schwebte.

Die riesige Schlange sah dem Vogel mit einem Ausdruck hinterher, der nur als hungrig zu bezeichnen war, und Al fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ein Patronus wohl einen anderen Patronus angreifen könnte. Es war ein beunruhigender Gedanke, und als hätte der Phönix ihn gehört, stieß er einen hellen Schrei aus und flog wieder auf sie zu.

Scorpius betrachtete das Tier mit einem Ausdruck milden Interesses, während sein Patronus leise aufzischelte und sich der riesige Schädel der Schlange langsam in die Höhe hob. Der Phönix zeigte sich davon reichlich unbeeindruckt und landete direkt neben dem Raubtier, stolz den Kopf in die Höhe reckend und Al so auf eine idiotische Weise an sich selbst erinnernd.

Wenn Schlangen grinsen konnten, dann tat es Scorpius' Patronus wohl in diesem Augenblick. Es hatte etwas von dem Ausdruck, den Katzen haben wenn sie ein Schälchen Sahne ausgeleckt haben und machte Al ziemlich nervös. „Malfoy, dein Patronus...", setzte er an, als die Schlange plötzlich den Kopf senkte und in einer Geste, die wohl unter Reptilien eine Art Liebkosung war, ihren Kopf sanft gegen das Brustgefieder des Phönix' stieß. Dieser schloss die Augen und gurrte zufrieden, und Sekunden später lösten sich beide Zauber in silberne Funken auf.

Er wandte verblüfft seinen Kopf zu dem Slytherin, der angestrengt zur Seite sah und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in Als Richtung auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zu Allan Smith ging, dessen Patronus – irrwitziger Weise ein Schaf – aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden zu existieren vermochte.

XXX

Er mochte überfüllte Städte nicht. Das lag zum einen daran, dass er leicht klaustrophobisch veranlagt war und zum anderen begründete es sich in der erschreckenden Zahl von völlig fremden Menschen, die auf ihn zu marschierten, ihm enthusiastisch auf die Schulter klopften und ihm und seiner ganzen Familie ihren tiefsten Dank aussprachen. Es war ihm jedes Mal schrecklich unangenehm, aber inzwischen hatte er sich so weit daran gewöhnt, dass er zumindest nicht jedes Mal errötete, wie er es als kleiner Junge immer getan hatte.

Trotzdem würde er an diesem Hogsmeade-Wochenende, auch wenn es kurz vor Weihnachten war und das Städtchen sicherlich aus allen Nähten platzen würde, ganz sicher nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, denn schließlich musste er irgendwann auch mal seine Weihnachtseinkäufe hinter sich bringen und später würde er es wohl einfach nicht mehr schaffen.

So machte er sich mit ungefähr zwei Dritteln der restlichen Schülerschaft auf den Weg in das Dorf, das wirklich so voll war wie er befürchtet hatte. Er und Rose mussten sich ihren Weg schier durch die Menschenmassen boxen, und er war mehr als erleichtert, als sie schließlich nach endlosen Stunden alles beisammen hatten und sich noch in den _Three Broomsticks_ ein Butterbier genehmigten.

Sie hatten sich gerade gemütlich in eine Ecke hineingekuschelt, als die Tür aufschwang und ein Schwall eiskalter Luft hereinwehte, begleitet von einem hochgewachsenen blonden Mann mit Augen wie erstarrtes Silber, der bestens in den kühlen Wind hinein passte.

Albus verschluckte sich fast an seinem Butterbier, als der Blick des Mannes über ihn hinweg glitt und sie für eine Sekunde lang Augenkontakt hatten. Es war als würde er geradewegs in einen Kübel Eis geworfen werden und er unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schaudern, von dem er schwer sagen konnte, ob es angenehmer oder unangenehmer Natur war.

Dann war der Moment auch schon vorbei und der Fremde sah wieder von ihm weg, die unheimlichen Augen suchend durch die Bar gleitend. Nach einigen Augenblicken erhellte sich der Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen etwas und er lächelte leicht, während ein kaum wahrnehmbares Leuchten in seine Augen trat. Nur Augenblicke später hörte Al ein gut gelauntes „Dad!", und ein ihm nur zu gut bekannter Slytherin stürzte an ihm vorbei und zog den Mann in eine feste Umarmung.

Der Fremde zögerte kurz, dann legte sich seine Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick auf den Hinterkopf Scorpius', bevor er seinen Sohn – denn das war er ja anscheinend – wieder von sich schob. „Scorpius", begrüßte er ihn und zeigte für einen so winzigen Moment, dass Al sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, ein strahlendes Lächeln, das dem seines Sohnes unglaublich ähnelte und sein gesamtes kühles Wesen flüchtig in Sonne zu tauchen schien, „du siehst gut aus."

Scorpius ging gar nicht auf die Bemerkung ein sondern packte stattdessen den Oberarm seines Vaters und zog ihn in die Tiefe des Raumes hinein. „Was tust du denn hier? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier sein würdest. Ich dachte, du wärst in den Staaten?"

Die Antwort des älteren Malfoys ging im Stimmengewirr der restlichen Gäste unter, und Al sah ihnen einen Moment lang sinnend hinterher. Das war also der berüchtigte Draco Malfoy gewesen.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war er überrascht.

Zumindest war jetzt klar, woher Scorpius sein Aussehen hatte.

XXX

Er sah das Vater-Sohn-Gespann nochmals, als er schließlich mit Rose das Lokal verließ und sie kurz in das nächste Frauenmodengeschäft huschte, während er vor dem Laden wartete und seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten ließ.

Die beiden waren allerdings auch kaum zu übersehen – ihre hellen Haare fielen ebenso sehr auf wie die Art, mit der andere Menschen ganz selbstverständlich Platz für sie machten und sie sich so unbehelligt einen Weg durch die restlichen Einkäufer bahnen konnten.

Sein Magen schlug prompt einen komischen kleinen Salto, und er wünschte sich plötzlich überall zu sein nur nicht an diesem Ort, wo die beiden einander so ähnlichen Malfoy-Männer auf ihn zu spazierten und es wirklich nicht mehr abzustreiten war, dass er definitiv etwas für den kühlen blonden Typ übrig hatte. Es war ziemlich einfach, eine lebhafte Vision von Scorpius' Zukunft vor Augen zu haben, wenn man seinen Vater betrachtete, so wie es höchstwahrscheinlich auch für ihn selbst und seinen Vater galt. Zwar kleidete sich Scorpius anders, wirkte gelöster und lockerer, aber ihre Bewegungen waren identisch, genauso wie das Slytherin-Grinsen, dass sich immer wieder auf ihre Züge schlich, wenn auch in etwas sanfterer Ausführung auf den Zügen des Jüngeren.

Zu Als Horror fiel der Blick der silbergrauen Augen direkt auf ihn, und für einen Moment starrte er Draco Malfoy wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen an, ehe er hastig zu Boden sah und heftig errötete._ Wie viel Zeit kann eine Frau eigentlich in einem einzigen Laden verbringen?! Verflucht, Cousinchen, komm da raus!_

Er warf einen leicht verzweifelten Blick durch das Schaufenster in das Geschäft und sah Rose angeregt mit einer Verkäuferin sprechen, die abwechselnd eine weiße und eine beige Bluse in die Luft hielt, deren Farbunterschied wirklich nur im direkten Vergleich auffiel. Wenn man danach gehen würde, würde das Ganze sicherlich noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen...

„Albus Severus Potter", erklang es da hinter ihm, und er drehte sich langsam um, die Stimme wieder erkennend, „du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich."

Direkt hinter ihm stand, wie er anhand der Stimme schon gemutmaßt hatte, niemand geringeres als Draco Malfoy, der, trotzdem Al – glücklicherweise – größer war als der Blonde, irgendwie auf ihn herunter zu sehen schien. Er musterte ihn mit einem kühlen, fast klinischen Interesse, und Al musste unwillkürlich schlucken. „Äh...", machte er reichlich unintelligent, und in diesem Augenblick schob sich Scorpius zwischen sie, der seinem Vater einen eindeutig wütenden Blick zuwarf, den Al bei der offensichtlichen Bewunderung, die der Slytherin für seinen Vater empfand, nicht erwartet hätte.

„Was soll das, Dad?!" wollte er schneidend wissen, wodurch sich der Ältere jedoch nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

„Ich unterhalte mich, Scorpius", informierte er seinen Sohn knapp ohne den Blick von dem wie erstarrt da stehenden Albus zu nehmen. Er betrachtete ihn prüfend und eingehend, und Al begann sich schon dumpf zu fragen, ob die unheimlichen Augen seines Gegenübers wohl zur Okklumentik befähigt waren, als er plötzlich und unerwartet lächelte. Als Atem stockte kurz, völlig verblüfft über die Verwandlung, die diese simple Geste mit dem sonst so strengen und unnahbaren Gesicht des Malfoys anstellte, und sah fast schockiert zu Scorpius herüber, der seinerseits fest die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte und geflissentlich in die Luft sah. Ob Vater und Sohn wussten, wie unglaublich ähnlich sie sich waren, wenn sie lächelten? Es war fast unheimlich, und urplötzlich hatte Al eine überaus konkrete Ahnung davon, wie Scorpius in einigen Jahren aussehen würde.

„Wie ich höre, bist du Prefekt und Quidditch-Kapitän. Zu solch einer Leistung kann man nur gratulieren." Das Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur wärmer, und Al sah erneut vollkommen überfordert zu seinem Schulkameraden, der sich immer noch nicht rührte. Erst, als der Ältere seine Hand sacht auf die Schulter seines Sohnes legte, blickte dieser stirnrunzelnd auf. „Ich bin sicher, dein Vater ist mindestens genauso stolz auf dich wie ich auf Scorpius." Die blauen Augen Scorpius' weiteten sich erstaunt, und ein feiner Hauch Röte überzog seine Wangen. Anscheinend hatte er mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, nur nicht dieser öffentlichen Anerkennung. Angesichts dessen, was Al durch seine Eltern von den Malfoy'schen Erziehungsmethoden wusste, war das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Die Hand Malfoys fiel fast abrupt von der Schulter des Jüngeren herab, und sein Lächeln verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war. Er räusperte sich kurz und strich sich dann nicht vorhandene Staubfussel von seinem beigen Wintermantel. „Ich werde das Spiel Slytherin vs Gryffindor mit Interesse verfolgen, Albus. Du bist sicherlich ein würdiger Gegner für meinen Sohn." Der Ansatz eines Grinsens zeigte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln, und Al konnte die unausgesprochenen Worte des ehemaligen Slytherin deutlich in seinen Ohren hören: _„... so wie ich es stets für deinen Vater war."_

Al warf einen kurzen Blick zu Scorpius, der ihm offen zu grinste, und lächelte zurück. „Da bin ich sicher, Sir", erwiderte er selbstbewusst, und als Antwort hob Malfoy eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue und nickte bloß. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, während Scorpius ihn noch einen Moment lang ansah.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen", sagte er schließlich, und erst, als auch der jüngere Malfoy verschwunden war, begriff Al, dass das kurze Gespräch alles Andere als eine zufällige Begegnung gewesen war.

Außerdem dämmerte ihm jetzt auch, woher Scorpius sein Faible für dramatische Abgänge hatte.

XXX

„Was soll das heißen, du hast mit Draco Malfoy geredet?"

Täuschte er sich, oder schwang ein leiser Hauch von Hysterie in der Stimme seines Vaters mit? Er legte genervt den Kopf schief. „Nichts weltbewegendes. Ich habe ihn zufällig in Hogsmeade gesehen."

Sein Vater schnaubte leise. „Glaub mir, Al, diesem Mann passiert nie etwas _zufällig._ Und was 'weltbewegend' ist und was nicht, kannst du gar nicht beurteilen. Was hat er gesagt?"

Herrje, was hatte ihn noch gleich geritten, dem paranoidsten Menschen der Welt von der Begegnung mit einem Ex-Todesser zu erzählen? War er völlig bescheuert geworden?

„Wir haben größtenteils über seinen Sohn gesprochen", sagte er schließlich lahm und hoffte, dass seine sich rötenden Wangen im Schein des Feuers untergingen.

„Seinen Sohn? Diesen... wie heißt er noch? Scorpius?" wiederholte sein Vater grübelnd und legte seinen Kopf schief, so dass seine Wange fast von einer Kohle verbrannt wurde. Auch wenn es die einzige Weise war, wie er innerhalb des Schuljahres persönlich mit seinen Eltern sprechen konnte, so war es doch immer wieder ein durch und durch beunruhigender Anblick, den abgetrennten Kopf eines Elternteils auf einem Haufen glühender Asche sitzen zu sehen.

„Ja, genau den", erwiderte Al und bemühte sich, einen angemessen neutralen Tonfall zu finden. Sein Vater beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Halte dich besser von ihm fern. Malfoys sind ... einfach anders als wir", schloß er dann, lächelte seinem Sohn noch einmal mehr oder minder ermunternd zu und zog dann seinen Kopf aus den Flammen. Al starrte noch für eine geschlagene Minute verwirrt in die glimmenden Kohlen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn einmal jemand mit ihm Klartext reden würde.

XXX

Am Morgen des Spiels gegen Slytherin erwachte er mit dem Kopfschmerz des Jahrtausends und dem Gefühl, die Augen gerade erst geschlossen zu haben. Er hatte selten so schlecht geschlafen und die meiste Zeit nur wirres Zeug geträumt, über dessen Bedeutung er lieber gar nicht nachdenken wollte. Fest stand nur, dass eine besorgniserregende Häufung von durchdringenden hellblauen Augen und silberblonden Haaren zu bemerken war, aber das war schon fast nichts Neues mehr. Es wäre schon beinah beunruhigender gewesen, wenn er mal eine Nacht nicht von einem gewissen Slytherin geträumt hätte.

Er seufzte und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Hoffentlich würde er überhaupt fliegen können und nicht mit jugendlichen Hormonen vollgepumpt Scorpius anstarren und vom Besen fallen.

Mit diesem wenig aufmunternden Gedanken machte er sich fertig und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass es noch nicht einmal Acht war und das gesamte restliche Schloss wohl noch friedlich vor sich hin schlummerte und den wohlverdienten Sonntag noch etwas länger genoß. Als er die Tür zum Speisesaal aufstieß, war er daher auch relativ wenig überrascht, nur ein paar übereifrige Ravenclaws zu sehen sowie einen einzelnen übermüdeten Hufflepuff und – zu seinem stillen Entsetzen – Scorpius Malfoy, der mit absolut unenthusiastischer Miene in seinen Eiern herumpikste.

Al überlegte einen Moment lang, einfach auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen und von dannen zu ziehen entschied sich aber dann dagegen – Malfoy mochte ihm seinen Schlaf, seinen Willen und seinen Verstand geraubt haben, aber er würde ihn _bei Merlins Bart_ nicht um sein Frühstück bringen!

Mit trotzig vorgerecktem Kinn ging er zu seinem Platz und ließ sich nieder, wohlweislich überall hinsehend, nur nicht zu dem einsamen Slytherin, dessen brennenden Blick er auch ohne eine visuelle Kontrolle fühlen konnte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und goss sich ein Glas Saft ein. Seine Hände zitterten ein wenig und er fragte sich dumpf, ob Scorpius das wohl auch über die Tischreihen hinweg sehen würde, als die Tür erneut aufschwang.

Er wandte in Erwartung eines weiteren Schülers fast erleichtert den Kopf – hatte er doch so wenigstens einen Grund, nicht weiter auf Malfoy zu achten – und verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Saft, was in einem äußerst albernen Hustenanfall endete. Denn dort durch die Tür hereinmarschiert, seine Robe elegant hinter ihm aufgebauscht, kam nicht etwa ein übermüdeter Schüler, sondern Draco Malfoy in vollendeter Eleganz.

Der Hufflepuff stieß prompt seinen Kakao um, die Ravenclaws blickten von ihren Büchern auf und erstarrten wie magisch dazu verurteilt in ihrer Bewegung, und Scorpius Malfoy seufzte kellertief beim Anblick seines Vaters und ließ seine Gabel ergeben auf den Teller fallen.

Draco tat so, als bemerkte er die Aufregung nicht, die er ausgelöst hatte, sondern marschierte mit slytherinhafter Selbstverständlichkeit zu seinem Sohn, setzte sich neben ihn und schnippte gelassen in die Finger, woraufhin eine dampfende Tasse vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschien.

Als ohnehin schon kaum als solcher mehr zu bezeichnender Appetit schwand auf einen Nullpunkt, und er zwang mehr als dass er wirklich aß ein halbes Toast seine Speiseröhre hinunter, ehe er aufgab und frustriert auf seinen Teller starrte, sich stets der beiden einander äußerlich so ähnlichen Slytherins bewusst, die nur ein paar Tischreihen entfernt saßen und sich leise unterhielten.

Als er die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten konnte und schließlich aufsah, begegnete er direkt den kalkulierenden Augen Draco Malfoys, der ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg gelassen beobachtete und sich wohl nicht einmal im Entferntesten ertappt vorkam. Stattdessen nickte ihm der Ältere grüßend zu, der minimaler Ansatz eines Lächelns in seinen Mundwinkeln, und Al brachte mit äußerster Not ein schwaches Winken zu Stande. Ein Blick zur Rechten Malfoys ließ ihn Scorpius' unbewegte Miene erhaschen, der – so hatte Al zumindest den Anschein – die Situation wohl auch nur halb so amüsant fand wie sein Vater, welcher jetzt wieder mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in diesen verfluchten undurchdringlichen Augen zu seinem Sohn herübersah und irgendetwas sagte, was dem Jüngeren einen feinen Hauch Röte auf die Wangen trieb.

Scorpius stand ruckartig auf, warf seinem Vater einen kühlen Blick zu und verschwand dann aus dem Saal.

Draco blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, trank in aller Seelenruhe sein Getränk aus und war ganz offensichtlich in keinster Weise von dem kleinen Ausbruch seines Sohnes beunruhigt. Erst nach einigen Minuten verließ er ebenfalls den Saal, und Al fühlte einen zentnerschweren Stein von sich rollen, dessen Anwesenheit er sich nicht einmal richtig bewusst gewesen war.

Kurz darauf schwang die Tür wieder auf, und dieses Mal kamen tatsächlich Schüler herein. Das gryffindor'sche Quidditch-Team ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, und Dan Harvey, einer der Jäger, beugte sich verschwörerisch herüber. „Al – war das gerade Draco Malfoy, den ich auf dem Flur begegnet bin? Findest du nicht, dass er Scorpius verflixt ähnlich sieht?!"

Die einzige Antwort des Gryffindors war ein entnervtes Seufzen.

XXX

Er hatte es ja kaum für möglich gehalten – aber sobald er in der Luft war, konnte er sich tatsächlich auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Er vergaß Scorpius, dessen nervtötenden Vater, sein eigenes völlig konfuses Gefühlsleben und schaffte es, der Spieler zu sein, den das Team zum Kapitän gewählt hatte. Seine Anweisungen waren kurz und präzise und wurden mit langgeübter Schnelligkeit in die Tat umgesetzt, und die Slytherins hatten ihre liebe Not mit den rotberobten Gestalten mitzuhalten.

Es war ein ausgeglichenes Spiel – keine Mannschaft schaffte es, je mehr als 30 Punkte Vorsprung zu erzielen, was bei den Gryffindors an den überragenden Jägern und bei Slytherin an den perfekt eingespielten Schlägern lag – und es wurde schon innerhalb der ersten Minuten klar, dass der Sieg ganz eindeutig durch die Sucher entschieden werden würde.

Scorpius kreiste auf seinem Besen wie ein ausgehungerter Geier über dem Spielfeld, seine Augen auf alles und jeden richtend, mal abgesehen von Al, den er wie eh und je überging. Dieser tat seinerseits genau das Gleiche und sah überall hin nur nicht in Richtung des grünen Punktes, der immer wieder in sein peripheres Gesichtsfeld eintauchte, wenn er ihn gerade zu verdrängen begann.

Der Snitch ließ sich Zeit, und die beiden Sucher wurden ganz offensichtlich immer ungeduldiger, während unter ihnen die Zuschauermenge dem wahnwitzigen Spiel, das sich die restlichen Teammitglieder lieferten, ohrenbetäubend zujubelten und ihnen kaum ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Bei einem Stand von 210:230 für Slytherin sah Al es dann: Das lang vermisste goldene Funkeln des kleinen geflügelten Balls, der sich so lange fern ihrer Sicht aufgehalten hatte. Bevor er reagieren konnte hörte er auch schon das Zischen eines sich beschleunigenden Besens, und Scorpius Malfoy flog in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei.

Al fluchte, presste seinen Oberkörper eng an den Stiel des Besens und preschte hinterher.

Der Snitch sauste derweil gutgelaunt nach links, nach unten, wieder nach links, senkrecht in die Höhe und schließlich nach rechts, anscheinend die hinter ihm herschießenden Sucher nicht bemerkend oder geflissentlich ignorierend, die wie die Teufel hinter der armen Seele hinter ihm her jagten.

Noch immer war Scorpius eine Besenlänge näher an dem immer wieder entwischenden goldenen Ball, und Al spornte seinen Besen zu noch mehr Schnelligkeit an. Wie immer zu dieser Phase des Spiels blendete er alles um sich herum aus, den Blick nur auf den Snitch richtend und selbst die inzwischen zu einem trommelfellspaltenden Gekreisch angeschwollene Geräuschkulisse vergessend, die sich angesichts der wagemutigen Flugmanöver der beiden Sucher ausgebildet hatte.

Er sah wie in Trance, wie sich die Hand des Slytherin langsam von seinem Besen löste und sich in Richtung des Snitches ausstreckte, und als ob der Ball die Bewegung gerochen hätte sackte er urplötzlich ungefähr 2 Meter hinab. Al folgte ihm sofort, beschleunigte nochmals, streckte den Arm aus – und hatte den Ball in der Hand.

Die kleinen Flügel schlugen hilflos gegen die Außenfläche seiner Finger, und bevor Al richtig registrieren konnte, dass er soeben das Spiel gewonnen hatte, tauchte Scorpius neben ihm auf. Er lächelte leicht und legte kurz seine Hand in einer seltsam feierlichen Geste auf Als Schulter. „Ich schätze, mein Vater hat Recht wenn er sagt, dass es keine Schande ist gegen einen Potter zu verlieren", sagte er dann, ehe er gen Boden flog und Al nicht mal ansatzweise eine Chance gab, etwas auf diese doch recht merkwürdige Aussage zu erwidern. Er starrte ihm wie betäubt hinterher, kaum registrierend wie sich seine Mannschaft um ihn herum versammelte und ihn euphorisch feierte, dabei so heftig auf seine Schulter klopfend, dass ein weniger stabiler Schlüsselbeinknochen sicherlich zerbrochen wäre. Wie schon so oft galt seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin, der jetzt kurz in die Menge winkte und dann, anscheinend nicht wirklich von seiner Niederlage betroffen, vom Besen hopste und sich tief verbeugte, ehe er mit dem Rest seines Teams in der Umkleide verschwand.

Die Zuschauermeute hopste wie ein einzelner Mann auf und ab und schrie wild durcheinander, wobei Al nicht wirklich klar war, ob das an dem Sieg Gryffindors oder an dem Auftritt Malfoys lag. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und setzte dann zur Landung an.

Wie zum Donner schaffte es Malfoy eigentlich, selbst wenn er verlor noch wie ein Sieger zu wirken?

XXX

Scorpius erschien nicht zum Abendessen.

Anscheinend hatte sein Vater ihn nach Hogsmeade mitgenommen, um dort in einem 5-Sterne-Restaurant Austern zu schlürfen und sich mit Weintrauben füttern zu lassen.

Aus einem idiotischen und vermutlich selbstzerstörerischen Grund heraus wäre Al gerne dabei gewesen. Nicht, dass er sonderlich scharf auf die scharfzüngige Gegenwart von Draco Malfoy gewesen wäre.

Aber in der Gegenwart seines Vaters veränderte sich Scorpius. Seine Sicherheit bröckelte jeicht und man konnte zusehen, wie er um die Wertschätzung seines Vaters buhlte, die ihm dieser nur in kleinen, wohldosierten Portionen zu kommen ließ. Ganz anders als bei ihm zu hause, wo ihn sein Vater mit Zuneigung beinahe überschüttete, was wohl daran lag, dass sein Dad auf jeden Fall verhindern wollte, dass sich eines seiner Kinder jemals so fühlte wie er selbst in seiner Jugend.

Aber Draco Malfoy unterschied sich da wohl recht grundsätzlich von seinem Vater, wie in so vielen anderen Dingen auch. Er war eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit, und Al hatte so den leisen Verdacht, dass Scorpius sich heimlich wünschte mehr wie sein Vater zu sein, auch wenn er sich vom Charakter in großen Teilen von ihm abhob.

Ihm selbst gefiel Scorpius' manchmal fast brutale Offenheit besser als die listige Verschlagenheit, die dessen Vater an den Tag legte, aber das war eigentlich auch nicht weiter verwunderlich – er hatte ja zähneknirschend eingesehen, dass es kaum etwas gab was ihn an dem Slytherin wirklich störte.

Mal von Allan Smith abgesehen, der gerade durch den Raum trötete, dass er in den nächsten Ferien bei „Scorp" bleiben würde.

Er fluchte unterdrückt und nahm hastig so einen großen Schluck Butterbier, dass er sich prompt verschluckte.

XXX

Eigentlich, so fand er, war es schon schlimm genug festzustellen, dass man schwul war. Zwar würde seine Familie ihn weder lynchen noch verstoßen, aber freuen würden sie sich wohl auch nicht. Und über die Reaktion seiner Freunde wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken, von der sensationsgierigen Presse ganz zu schweigen, die sich sicher mit Freuden auf den Sohn des berühmten Harry Potters stürzen würden, der Männer liebte. Er konnte die Überschrift schon vor sich sehen.

Im Grunde hatte er also mehr als genug Probleme damit, erst einmal mit seiner Sexualität zurecht zu kommen.

Die aufkeimenden Gefühle für einen unerreichbaren und noch dazu völlig bösartigen Slytherin waren da einfach zu viel für ihn.

Also tat er das, was in seiner Familie noch nie jemand getan hatte: Er ging dem Problem aus dem Weg. Anstatt sich seiner Natur getreu mitten hinein in das Chaos Gefühle/Hormone/Scorpius zu werfen, mied er alles, was auch nur entfernt mit dem Blonden zu tun hatte und vergrub sich stattdessen mit einem ungekannten Eifer in Büchern und schulischen Aktivitäten, die ihn fern von den Kerkern der Slytherins hielten.

Er bekam die besten Noten seit langem – und es war totlangweilig. Aber es war effektiv. Zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass er – solange Scorpius nicht auftauchte – eigentlich recht normal war und sich auch nicht sonderlich komisch fühlte.

Einen Haken allerdings hatte sein ausgefuchster Plan: Sobald der ihm inzwischen bekannte helle Haarschopf auftauchte, glich er einem vollkommenen Nervenbündel und mutierte in Sekundenschnelle zu einem ausgemachten Vollidioten. Er warf seine Gläser um, trat Anderen auf ihre Roben, stolperte... Es war unglaublich peinlich, und das Schlimmste war, dass er selbst auf diese trottelige Weise Scorpius nicht einmal aufzufallen schien. Er konnte ihm auf dem Flur begegnen und wegen seiner plötzlich schweissnassen Hände all seine Bücher in einem lauten Getöse auf den Boden fallen lassen – und Scorpius drehte sich nicht einmal nach ihm um.

Scorpius Malfoy ignorierte ihn genauso, wie er ihn, und es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

XXX

Er wachte davon auf, dass irgendjemand gegen seine Beine stieß und dann das unverkennbare Geräusch eines Sturzes folgte, gepaart mit ein paar unterdrückten Flüchen.

Er blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich um.

Ein Zauberstab lag neben seiner Hand, von einem _Lumos _erhellt, aber nicht sein eigener. Trotzdem ergriff er ihn und hob ihn prüfend hoch, um gleich darauf in die verärgerten Augen des Menschen zu sehen, dem er eigentlich von allen Menschen in Hogwarts am Allerwenigsten begegnen wollte. „Malfoy", sagte er heiser, und dieser schnappte ihm wortlos den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, erkennst du mich doch noch und weißt sogar meinen Namen", gab er böse zurück und richtete sich auf, das Gesicht schmerzlich verzogen. Al starrte ihn irritiert an.

„Was?"

„Ach, vergiss es, Potter. Was tust du überhaupt hier? Die Bücherei hat geschlossen", sagte Scorpius statt einer Antwort und hielt seinen Zauberstab fast anklagend auf den Gryffindor, ihn so mit dem Licht blendend.

Dieser schnaubte bloß und stand auch auf, somit auf Augenhöhe mit seiner persönlichen Geißel. „Das Selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", erwiderte er spitz. „Ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Aha", machte Scorpius unbeeindruckt und sah von ihm weg, „na toll. Dann geh brav zurück nach Gryffindor und setz dort deinen Schönheitsschlaf fort. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unser Harry-Potter-Lookalike Augenringe bekommt."

Al sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an und verengte dann wütend die Augen. „Was ist dein verdammtes Problem? Ich hab dir überhaupt nichts getan, also was ist los mit dir?!"

Der Zug um Scorpius' Mund verhärtete sich und die Hand mit seinen Zauberstab krampfte sich fest um das Holz. „Was ist los mit mir?! Was ist los mit _dir_!"

„Was soll denn mit mir los sein?" fragte Al hitzig zurück und streckte trotzig das Kinn vor, „ich schleiche schließlich nicht nachts durch die Bücherei und fange einen völlig idiotischen Streit an!"

„Du weichst mir aus, Potter", stellte der Slytherin kühl klar und richtete seine Augen, die in diesem Moment viel mehr denen seines Vaters glichen als gewöhnlich, wieder auf ihn, „und ich meine das jetzt nicht im übertragenen Sinn."

Al schluckte und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, den Blick abzuwenden. „Selbst wenn", antwortete er schließlich, „wieso stört dich das?"

Der Blonde schnaubte, und der Ansatz eines Lächelns bildete sich in seinem Mundwinkel. Sein gesamtes Wesen wurde dadurch augenblicklich etwas weicher, und er wurde wieder mehr zu Scorpius und weniger Draco. „Du weichst schon wieder aus", sagte er neckend, „und dieses Mal _meine_ ich es im übertragenen Sinn."

Al musste unwillkürlich ebenfalls lächeln und sah dann zur Seite. „Vielleicht", gab er zu und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, „und du hast Recht. Trotzdem: Wieso stört dich das?"

Scorpius' Augen schienen im Licht des Lumos zu glühen. „Ich bin ein Malfoy", sagte er dann, als sei es Antwort genug - und auf eine recht idiotische Art war es das sogar in Anbetracht dessen, was man so von den Malfoys wusste, „mich ignoriert man nicht."

Die Hoffnungen, die sich schon ansatzweise in ihm zu bilden begonnen hatten, zerfielen wieder im Nichts und er verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal genau, ob er mehr von dem idiotischen Kommentar Scorpius' oder von sich selbst frustriert war.

„Oh, allmächtiger Malfoy, wie konnte ich diese goldene Regel bloß brechen", murmelte er bissig und schob sich dann an dem Anderen vorbei, „von nun an werde ich jedes Mal einen roten Teppich ausrollen, sobald ich deine Gestalt sehe."

Scorpius schnaubte bloß und ergriff sein Handgelenk, bevor er ganz an ihm vorbei laufen konnte. „Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder? Obwohl es so unglaublich offensichtlich ist, dass es vermutlich sogar die Hufflepuffs wissen – du raffst es einfach nicht."

„Was denn?" fragte Al wütend und entzog dem Slytherin mit einem kräftigen Ruck sein Handgelenk, „dass dein Ego tatsächlich noch größer ist als das Malfoy-Konto in Gringotts?"

Der Blonde knurrte bloß und versetzte ihm einen Stoß, der ihn gegen die Regale fallen ließ. Die Bücher schwankten gefährlich hin und her und eins fiel mit einem satten Plumps auf den Boden. Al runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das, Malfoy?"

„Du bist unverbesserlich", zischte dieser, „du willst es unbedingt hören, was?"

„_Was_ will ich hören?!" fauchte Al zurück, „wovon redest du überhaupt? Ich..."

Seine Worte erstarben, denn in diesem Moment legte Scorpius seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, wilde Entschlossenheit blitze in seinen Augen auf und ein reptilienhafter Ausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass eine Schlange als Patronus das einzig richtige Tier für ihn war. „Idiot", flüsterte Scorpius ruhig, ehe er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und plötzlich viel zu nah war.

Er roch nach Regen und Freiheit, und seine Augen waren viel zu blau. Wenn er nicht schon verloren gewesen wäre, so wäre es spätestens in diesem Moment passiert.

„Scorpius", sagte Al leise, und dieser besaß die Unverschämtheit, kurz zu grinsen ehe er die letzten sie trennenden Zentimeter überwand und ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Als Augen fielen wie automatisch zu und er erstarrte zur vollkommenen Bewegungslosigkeit. Erst als sich Scorpius' Lippen sachte auf seinen zu bewegen begannen, kehrte Leben in ihn zurück und er stieß den Slytherin empört von sich.

„Was...", stieß er nach Atem ringend hervor, „... zur Hölle soll das?!"

Sein Gegenüber zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch und legte leicht den Kopf schief, anscheinend nicht im Geringsten von seiner Reaktion überrascht. „Ich dachte, das wäre ziemlich offensichtlich."

Ein diffuser Rotschimmer hatte sich auf Als Wangen gebildet, von dem er stark hoffte, dass e im schwachen Licht des Lumos nicht weiter auffiel. „Malfoy", sagte er angestrengt, „drück dich doch einmal im Leben klar aus!"

„Viel klarer geht es doch wohl kaum, Al", erwiderte Scorpius spöttisch und verschränkte wartend die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie starrten sich noch ein paar Sekunden an, ehe der Slytherin schließlich mit einem ergebenen Gesichtsausdruck die Arme sinken ließ und zur Seite sah. „Geh einfach, Potter", sagte er müde, „und wir machen dann morgen in gewohnter Form mit dem gegenseitigen Ignorieren weiter."

„Ich will dich doch gar nicht ignorieren!", explodierte Al und widerstand nur schwerlich dem Drang, jetzt seinerseits den Anderen zu schubsen, „ich will doch nur sicher sein, dass..."

„Dass _was_, Al?! _Sicherheit gibt es nicht!_ Du... Du bist doch ein Gryffindor! Und ein Potter! Du solltest doch zumindest _ansatzweise_ mutig sein!" gab Scorpius fauchend zurück, die zuvor gewichene Energie mit einem Schlag in seinen Körper zurückschießend, und Al ballte unbewusst die Fäuste.

„Du willst Mut?! Bitteschön! Wie wär es damit?" Er holte tief Luft und zischte dann: „_Ich denke seit Wochen an fast nichts anderes als dein blödes Grinsen und wie schön es ist, wenn es ein Lächeln wird! Ich frage mich ständig, welche Farbe das T-Shirt unter deiner Robe wohl hat! Ich würde Allan Smith am liebsten kastrieren, wenn er seinen Arm um dich legt! Und ich schätze, ich kann den Gedanken aufgeben, dass das jemals anders werden wird seit du Idiot mich geküsst hast!"_

Scorpius' Augen, die sich zu Beginn seiner kleinen Tirade erstaunt geweitet hatten, waren jetzt wieder zu berechnenden, kühlen Kristallen geworden. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Züge gelegt und in einer einzigen Bewegung stand er plötzlich so dicht vor Al, dass dieser reflexhaft nach hinten ausweichen wollte und prompt erneuten Kontakt mit dem Regal machte.

„Gut", sagte er zufrieden, „und zu deiner Information: Es ist rot. Seit dem Quidditch-Feld ist es immer Rot gewesen."

Danach sprach für lange Zeit keiner mehr von beiden.

XXX

Ein Quidditch-Spiel der Slytherin zu sehen hatte stets etwas zwiespältiges an sich. Einerseits genoss er es, Scorpius wie einen Raubvogel in unverwüstlicher Eleganz durch die Luft fliegen zu sehen, andererseits brach er seinen Zauberstab jedes Mal beinahe in Stücke, wenn Smith den Kontakt zu dem auffälligen Blonden suchte und sich fern aller Anderen mit ihm beratschlagte. Es war nervenzerfetzend, und er hoffte fast darauf, dass der verdammte Smith von einem besonders gut geschlagenen Ball derart hart getroffen wurde, dass er das Feld verlassen musste.

Natürlich tat weder Smith noch einer der Schläger der Ravenclaws ihm diesen Gefallen, und das Spiel lief seinen gewohnten Gang. Der Sucher der Ravenclaws – ein irrwitzig schlaksiger Typ namens Charles Norton – war ziemlich gut und Scorpius fast ebenbürtig. Was der Blonde durch Technik besser machte, holte Norton durch Geschwindigkeit wieder heraus, und so war es ein ziemlich aufregendes Spiel. Sie lieferten sich eine hitzige Schlacht nach der nächsten, und nur durch einen gut geschlagenen Ball von Smith – ausgerechnet dieser Torfnase – konnte Scorpius sich schließlich soweit absetzen, dass er den Snitch ergattern konnte.

Al verzog leicht das Gesicht, schon vor sich sehend, wie sein Freund gleich Allan jubelnd um den Hals fallen würde, und sich innerlich dafür wappnend, als besagter Freund schnurstracks auf die Tribüne zuflog und dann mit einem atemberaubenden Siegerlächeln vor ihm in der Luft stoppte. Er vergaß zu atmen.

„Hier", sagte Scorpius und warf ihm den Snitch zu, den Al mit Sucherreflexen aus der Luft schnappte, ehe er überhaupt wusste, was er tat, „für dich." Er grinste kurz und begann dann, an seiner Quidditch-Kluft zu zupfen, was Rose neben ihm zu einem schockierten Nach-Luft-Schnappen bewegte. Scorpius grinste breit und öffnete seine Robe dann soweit, dass weithin sichtbar sein rotes T-Shirt durch das Slytheringrün blitzen konnte. „Für immer", sagte er dann so leise, dass nur Al es hören konnte – und nur für ihn waren diese Worte auch bestimmt – ehe er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Team zurückkehrte, um sich feiern zu lassen.

Zum ersten Mal war es Al unglaublich egal, wie oft Allan Smith Scorpius berührte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Signs and miracles... Delta updatet!!

Wie im LiveJournal versprochen/angekündigt: Hier ein verfrühtes Osterei! Erfreut euch dran!

Gut möglich, dass in nächster Zeit (was, wie man ja weiß, für mich ein recht weitläufiger Begriff ist) mehr AP/SM-FFs kommen, da ich dieses Pairing einfach göttlich finde und einen Wahnsinnsspaß beim Schreiben hab!

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen – habe ewig an diesem zweiten Teil herumgefeilt und bin immer noch nicht so 100%ig zufrieden, wollte euch aber nicht länger warten lassen (und es auch nicht zu Tode vermurksen). Hinterlasst einen Review, würd mich freuen!


End file.
